


有情人终成眷属的春宵一刻值千金

by mifan_milo



Category: S.C.I.谜案集
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 19:13:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17167739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mifan_milo/pseuds/mifan_milo
Summary: 七夕的夜晚，高瀚宇会有什么样的惊喜呢？





	有情人终成眷属的春宵一刻值千金

高瀚宇的新戏刚在大庆开机，日子凑得不好，没过两天就到了七夕，一想到刚和季肖冰确定恋人关系，在这种重要的日子居然就得两地相隔，高瀚宇就觉得没来由的烦躁。等他下了戏，脱下嬉皮笑脸的外皮，正在宾馆房间里百无聊赖的时候，高瀚宇收到了一条微信——你在宾馆？  
“嗯。”他快速地回了一条。  
一秒后，高瀚宇接到的消息让他瞬间从床上弹了起来。  
开门。

季肖冰站在高瀚宇的房门口，帽檐压得很低，虽然看起来稳得一逼，事实上并没有这么淡定。  
但是，门内那是我的人，所以，我想见他。  
门被打开的一瞬间，季肖冰一把将人推了进去，趁着对方一脸懵逼，拽起对方的衣领，直接照着那已知非常柔软的双唇啃了上去，还随手带上了门。

高瀚宇下意识地抱住了扑进来的人，要不是对方摘帽子的瞬间看清楚了他的脸，自己就差点以为是被过激的粉丝给私生追到宾馆了。  
不过，饶是他练过健身，也没禁得起一个成年男人扑过来的力量，重心一个不稳，后背就狠狠地撞到了墙上。  
不是没和男人吻过，男团出身的自己对这事不带怕的；也不是第一次和这个人唇齿相交，沙滩人工呼吸众目睽睽下都亲了这么多次，但这么真真切切地尽力与自己贴合着，用近乎撕咬的凶猛气势赤裸裸地展现出自己欲望的季肖冰，却是出乎他的意料。  
不过，既然人家这么主动，同样身为男人，那就正面刚啊！

两人互不服输地窝在房门后的墙边，用唇舌作为武器，你来我往战了几个回合，最后以高瀚宇拉开两人的距离结束。  
“想我了？”虽然分开了双唇，两人却还是额头抵着额头，高瀚宇盯着季肖冰微微眯起的双眼，哑着嗓子问。  
季肖冰从鼻腔透出一声闷笑，垂着眼帘盯着眼前的那饱满的唇珠，反问道：“你不想？”  
想，想得快爆炸了。  
话到嘴边，还没来得及说出口，对方又一次凑了上来，把他的话又堵了回去。高瀚宇自觉地用手扶住了季肖冰的后脑，却发现得对方拽住了自己T恤的衣领，趁机使劲推着自己的肩膀，四足交缠下，高瀚宇最终一个踉跄，被压得坐了下去，如果不是他的腰力好，同时还用手撑了一把，估计这时候该在地上躺平了。  
季肖冰显然不想给他反应的时间，把人压下来之后，迅速从T恤的衣角边缘把手伸了进去，不出意外地摸到了对方那长期锻炼而形成的结实的肌肉，然后毫不犹豫地沿着肌肉的弧线往上延伸，转瞬间就掀起了高瀚宇腰腹间大半的T恤。  
高瀚宇很清楚季肖冰想做什么，毕竟他自己也想这么做来着，所以他就好整以暇地抱着怀里的人，配合他把身上的T恤给脱了。季肖冰看起来对这个劳动成果很是满意，于是伸手去解高瀚宇的皮带，没想到对方抓着自己的衬衫，手上用力一扯，胸口的纽扣承受不住那股子蛮力，立刻罢工。  
“……”  
季肖冰的白衬衫半挂在手臂上，本来应该很香艳的景象，却被一件白色的贴身小背心给破坏了。  
“我说，大爷，季大爷，你来见我，还穿着背心。”高瀚宇忍不住扶额：“这算是情趣的一种？要不要我帮你再脱了它？”  
季肖冰强装镇定地捋了一把头发，拽了拽手臂上的衬衫，却不知道通红的耳朵早就出卖了自己的情绪。他已经解开了对方的皮带，于是“唰”地拉下了他的牛仔裤拉链。  
没想到高瀚宇眼疾手快地抓着他的手按到了自己那被包裹在布料中的命根子。  
“大爷，你看我都这样了，你帮帮我呗……”  
即使隔着柔软的布料，季肖冰还是感受到了下面的一柱擎天，而这凶器的主人还凑上来舔了舔他的嘴角：“大爷，不光我想你了，这里也在想你，你不疼我没关系，你疼疼它吧……”说着还把自己往他手里蹭了蹭。  
要命了。  
高瀚宇将自己的脸贴上他的，撒娇软萌的口吻夹带着湿热的呼吸，一丝丝地吹在他的耳廓上。  
季肖冰觉得自己也硬了。

高瀚宇从捏着他的后颈到扶着他的后脑，慢慢引着他抬起下颚，随即一口往他突起的喉结咬了上去。  
脖子上的要害被叼住，季肖冰喉间难耐地发出一声呜咽，他抬起未被抓住的手，推了推那个毛茸茸的脑袋，却因为对方冷不防地舔舐吸允差点失了力气，最后只能挂在他的后颈上。在场如果有第三者，比起推拒，这一幕看起来更像是在邀请高瀚宇。  
高瀚宇一边啧啧有声地舔咬着那白洁的脖颈，一边仍没有放开季肖冰那抓着自己命根子的手——虽然那是男人的骨节分明的手，但却出乎意料的比他还小上一圈，正好能被包在他的大手里，被迫带动着上下撸着高瀚宇的那话儿。  
作为男人谁没自慰过，但自己撸和帮别人撸，那还是有区别的，尤其是对方的物件还特别大。季肖冰最开始被脖子上唇舌湿滑的触感分散了注意力，回过神来的时候，发现手中高瀚宇的阴茎不光涨得粗大，还能摸到上面突起的血管在隐隐跳动。他想缩回手，却被高瀚宇摁得死死的。  
“别怕……”高瀚宇的唇舌还在温热的肌肤上流连，话都说得含含糊糊，在他的努力下，季肖冰的衬衫又一次被拱得褪到了手肘处，而贴身小背心的吊带也只剩一边堪堪挂在了肩膀上。  
怕？怕什么？！直接上啊！！季肖冰有点不太清醒，在高瀚宇的撩拨下，脑海中本能地冒出来的念头直接就占据了所有的思维，然后迅速化为行动。  
高瀚宇一脸懵逼地看着他的大爷用力抽出了手，接着站起来双手一抬，麻利地把那束手束脚的衬衫和背心脱了，然后坐在床沿居高临下地斜睨他道：“来。”  
高瀚宇只觉得那光洁精瘦的胸膛突然晃了自己的眼，不经常锻炼的身体虽然没有漂亮的肌肉，但出乎意料地如同少年般虽然纤细却又线条优美，背对着房内氤氲的灯光发出的邀请，令他的周遭生出一种高洁神圣又充满情欲的氛围。  
他一边死死盯着眼前的人一边半跪起身，随后向着季肖冰探过去，在快要贴上对方脸颊的距离停下，低语道：“大爷，你知道你在说什么吗？上了我的床，后面的事到底会怎么样，我也不知道……”  
坐在床上的人静静地看着他，高瀚宇在他深邃的眸子里看到了映在点点光亮中的自己——隐忍而又渴求——然后本来就微微上翘的猫唇忽然勾出一抹笑：“你要是不知道，就交给我。”  
弦，断了。

季肖冰见识过高瀚宇恶狼一般的眼神，却没见过高瀚宇饿狼一般的眼神。他还没能及时收起自己的笑就被推倒了：高瀚宇单手抱起他的腰，另一手快速地剥下了他下半身的BOYLONDON——连同内裤，现在他正被对方托着屁股跨坐着，双腿大张并暧昧地勾着高瀚宇窄细紧致的蜂腰。  
这干净利落的手法，对比自己刚才解高瀚宇牛仔裤时费的那老劲儿，季肖冰的男儿心忍不住有些嫉妒。  
不过他的心思很快被高瀚宇拉了回来：  
对方的手正不安分地揉捏着自己的臀部，并且手指有向臀缝中试探的趋势。  
“等、等下！”意识到高瀚宇这明显企图的季肖冰啪啪地拍着他的手臂示意他停下来：虽然他最终还是放弃了力压高瀚宇，但并不代表他没做任何准备，两人之间的性事虽然早就在他的考虑范围内，但却并没有受伤这个选项。  
“老高！老高！”敲打没用，于是季肖冰费了老大劲儿才把人推开了几公分距离，见他还不依不挠地抓着自己不放，便提高了嗓门：“高瀚宇！”  
身上的人终于抬起了头，看向他的因激动而带上情欲的狭长双眼中，满是不解和难耐：“？”  
“润滑剂……”季肖冰抬手指了指被丢在一旁的裤子。  
听清楚爱人的话后，高瀚宇立即会意地翘起了嘴角，惹得季肖冰的耳廓以肉眼可见的速度红了，又敲打他：“快拿过来……”  
高瀚宇探过去从座山雕的裤袋里把润滑剂摸出来，挤了一手，又快速地捞起季肖冰的臀部，迫不及待地将沾了润滑剂的手指戳了进去。  
“唔……！”高瀚宇怀里的躯体随着手指的伸入而微微弹动了一下，随即又紧紧抱住了他。  
感受到这其中的动摇，高瀚宇抽出了手指，扶着怀中人的后脑，用唇舌抚慰他慌乱的心，然后动作轻柔地将人放倒在床上。  
季肖冰像个姑娘般被如此温柔地对待，反倒觉得臊得慌，哑着嗓子催促道：“别磨磨唧唧……唔！”  
话说一半，就被再度伸进体内的手指给打断了。

在娱乐圈沉浮了十年，关于男男性爱这档子事，高瀚宇大致还是知道一点的：本来就不负责那事儿的器官，不做好润滑、扩张的话，必然会导致受伤。  
所以，即使下身硬得快爆炸了，他依然耐心地、不厌其烦地开拓着季肖冰的身体。一指，两指、三指……他的手指一边旋转弯曲，一边模仿性交来来回回地抽插，温暖的肠壁由最初地紧张缠绞，渐渐地在他的手下变得柔软湿滑，最后竟然慢慢“吃”下了他蜷曲的半个手掌。

既然是抱着某种目的来的，季肖冰也是提前做了功课，他也非常清楚做好开拓的重要性，尤其在刚才“亲手”体验了高瀚宇的尺寸后。  
虽然有了心理准备，但他没想到这个过程竟是如此地磨人：高瀚宇是个温柔的床伴，他一边做着准备，一边全程盯着自己脸上的表情，只要自己露出一丝的痛苦，立刻放缓手上的动作，还伴随着“痛吗？”、“这样呢？”之类认真的询问，再加上随着对方的动作，从自己身体内逐渐泛起的清晰水声，一度羞耻得季肖冰只能抬起胳膊盖住自己的双眼拒绝与高瀚宇进行目光接触，鸵鸟般只用点头和摇头来作为应答。  
这样的姿势遮蔽了视觉，却让季肖冰的注意力越发地集中在了高瀚宇的手指动作上，最后却震惊于自己竟然容下了高瀚宇的四根手指这个事实。  
这还不算，高瀚宇甚至俯下来在他耳边调笑道：“大爷，你下面的那张嘴，胃口可真不小啊……”

季肖冰意料之中地没有回答自己，但高瀚宇从他闭着嘴也难以抑制的鼻音中解读到了“准备完毕”的信息，于是他抽出了所有的手指。

手指突然抽离后带来的空虚感 ，让一直放空思维的季肖冰放下胳膊，疑惑地看向高瀚宇，但映入眼中的，却是自己被高高架起在他肩膀的左腿，以及高瀚宇一手扶着他的阴茎抵在自己的臀缝间，另一手握住自己的腰。  
这个场景太有冲击力，导致季肖冰的大脑出现了短暂的空白。

落在高瀚宇的眼里，只见到季肖冰看过来之后，微微地张开了猫唇，然后看着自己慢慢地眨了眨眼。  
太可爱了。  
想要弄哭他。  
瀚宇一边这么想着，一边控制腰部的力量缓缓把自己的阴茎往季肖冰体内送，同时施力握着对方的腰肢往自己这边压。

还是，太大了。  
季肖冰原本还有些迷糊的思维，在身体被打开的胀痛感中清醒了几分，于是下意识地抓住了高瀚宇的手臂。  
高瀚宇拉过他的手，凑上去抚慰地亲了亲那微微发颤的掌心，下身却依旧坚定地向深处前进。得益于之前细致的准备工作，几个呼吸间，季肖冰便被一插到了底。

完全进入的瞬间，两人的呼吸都为之一滞，高瀚宇讶异于对方紧紧包裹住自己的温暖感，而季肖冰却因体内那前所未有的充实感而有些失神，鲜艳的舌尖甚至微微从张开的双唇中伸出，引诱别人去品尝。  
高瀚宇也是这么做的。  
他俯下身咬住了那副诱人的唇舌，而季肖冰被架起来的那条长腿，也因为这个动作而被翻折并压到了胸口。

季肖冰身体的柔韧性并不高，这样近乎拉筋的姿势令他差点崩出眼泪，而更让他头疼的是，高瀚宇一边啃咬着他的嘴唇，一边缓慢却多角度地抽插起来。  
“别……别动……啊……”季肖冰不仅没有适应那短暂的静止状态，连阻止高瀚宇动作的话也只来得及说一半，体内某个地方便被戳刺到，突然间就闷声软下了腰。

高瀚宇见他手软脚软的样子，略微想了一下便明白发生了什么。他捞起季肖冰的大腿，让它们在自己的腰上挂着，双手抓着季肖冰的腰向上拎，同时按着记忆用力往刚才那方向一顶——  
“啊——……”季肖冰被顶得叫出了声，声音不大，却软软地添了几分媚意，尾音还带着颤儿。  
叫得真好听。  
高瀚宇想要什么，就会迅速付诸行动。  
“大爷，再叫几声我听听好不好……”高瀚宇轻轻地耸动着腰，却每次都精准地碾过季肖冰体内的那个点。他的嘴里说着哄人的软话，身体却强硬地逼迫季肖冰再出声。

季肖冰快疯了。  
他听不到高瀚宇在说什么，但对方每次撞击时，那沿着尾椎闪电般窜入大脑的快感，剥夺了他所有的理智，令他陷入了迷乱。

高瀚宇也快疯了。  
季肖冰的体内如此温暖，每次抽出，肠壁都会恋恋不舍地吮吸着高瀚宇的性器，随后又被狠狠地破开，顶撞。而这具身体的主人，随着自己撞击的频率如小兽般低声呜咽着，偶尔被顶狠了，还隐隐地带上了哭腔，却还是被高瀚宇狠狠操射了。  
但这样还不够！

高瀚宇俯身将季肖冰抱起来，然后曲起腿让他在自己身上坐直了，可性器却始终留在他体内。  
“不……啊……太深了……”季肖冰失神地对高瀚宇大张双腿，跪坐着在他身上，全身的重量都落在两人相接的那一点上，这无疑让高瀚宇的性器进得更深了。但他还处于不应期，手脚发软，更别说膝盖，根本使不上劲，只能环着高瀚宇的脖子去寻找支撑点让自己的下身好受点。  
“乖……没事的……”高瀚宇亲着他的鬓边，捏着他的双臀帮他向上抬，随后又放手让他跌落下来，将自己的性器深深嵌入他体内。  
一次，两次，三次……高瀚宇仗着健身而来的身体力量，一次次地将季肖冰举高，又一次次地抛下，将他的身体玩弄于股掌间，逼得他连连求饶。

“那叫声哥哥吧。”  
季肖冰的性器不知何时被高瀚宇握在手里撸动，而下身则被他向上顶弄着，前后双重夹击令季肖冰快感如潮，根本无暇顾及其他。  
“快，叫哥哥，叫了就放过你。”高瀚宇恶劣的声音在他耳边诱惑，手里又使了几分劲儿。  
季肖冰早就被高瀚宇操得神魂颠倒，哪里还受得了这个。  
“呜……哥哥……”  
“很好，继续叫，叫好听点。”  
“哥哥……哥哥……”  
“叫哥哥干嘛？”  
“哥哥……啊啊……哥哥帮我……”  
“帮你什么？谁你不说出来，哥哥怎么帮你？”  
“哥哥帮我射……呜……射出来……哥哥……”  
命根子被捏在对方手里，可高瀚宇完全没有放手的意思，让到达快感顶峰急于发泄的季肖冰丢下了羞耻感，按着高瀚宇的意思吐出了一句句骚话，听得他心花怒放。

看到季肖冰深陷欲望，神智迷乱的样子，高瀚宇再一次将他推倒在床上，单手抓着他的腰，不用任何技巧，单纯地大开大合地操着季肖冰，操得他泪流满面，操得他失声尖叫，操得他不知今夕是何夕，一叠声儿地叫着“哥哥”，然后才满意地放他发泄，任凭那一股股精液喷射在自己的腹肌上，又滴落回季肖冰身上。  
而他，在季肖冰射精的同时，也被紧紧绞住了性器，激得他最终也缴械射在了季肖冰体内。

季肖冰回过神来时，高瀚宇还死死抱着自己。他推开高瀚宇的胳膊，突然反应过来：自己啥都准备了，就是没准备安全套。高瀚宇不仅内射了，居然还不把他那玩意儿拔出来，搞得他到现在肚子里还都是高瀚宇的精液，这是要拉肚子的前奏啊！  
既然高瀚宇一动不动，那他只好自力更生。季肖冰正要移动，却被一阵尖锐的腰痛袭击，待他龇牙咧嘴地喘匀了气，身体又被人抱住了，而他体内，某个玩意儿又慢慢胀大了起来。  
“大爷，再来一次好不好？说不定多来几次，你就能给我生个孩子！”

好个屁！生个屁！！  
但是高瀚宇想要的东西，在季肖冰身上就从来没失手过。因此季肖冰象征性地反抗了一下，便随他去了。

长夜漫漫，良宵不易，这道理，又有谁不明白呢？


End file.
